


Dull Nights

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, the riddlecat is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Most of the time, being a supervillain is very boring.





	Dull Nights

Most of the time, being a supervillain is very boring.

Being a supervillain often meant tedious hours of doing nothing of note while laying low from the law or fixing things or trying to come up with plans that wouldn’t unravel an hour into them. And for Edward Nygma it meant a lot of sitting at his massive computer set up staring at a very boring Gotham City.

Gotham is far from boring compared to most cities, seeing as there was always something of note happening. But once you lived there long enough most of the ‘interesting’ things stop being a big deal. So, watching hidden camera footage from all around city was often boring, but it was a job that had to be done.

Or at least if someone asked Edward that’s what he would say. No one really bothered to ask though, they probably figured it had something to do with spying on Batman. And yes, that was part of it. Keeping tabs on everyone so he knew everything was most of it.  

Sometimes interesting things did happen though. Often Batman related. Often not. Sadly (for Edward and no one else) the most interesting thing that had happened in three whole days was Joker related and honestly Joker didn’t count as interesting anymore.

Was it bad he was wishing for Crane to start gassing people? Probably. But he was so bored he didn’t care.

Oh god did he really hate being bored. But it wasn’t like he could go out and entertain himself. He had just got out of Arkham, he knew Batman was watching him and he really didn’t want to go back to that awful place right now. Or ever.

He’d watch TV if any of the shows that didn’t kill your brain cells were on this late at night. And he’d work on his machines or read if he wasn’t so tired. But sadly, he was stuck waiting for someone else to entertain him.

He focused his attention away from the screen he was watching onto the screen that monitored one of the artifact rooms in the Gotham history museum. Maybe someone would try to rob the museum, that happened so many times he wondered why the museum didn’t get better security.

Watching robberies could be fun, it was like watching a movie, though he often got distracted thinking of how he could have done it better. Normal criminals in Gotham were so stupid it was painful. Though his fellow supervillains weren’t much better. In his opinion at least.  

Edward watched the footage absentmindedly, clicking a pen to amuse himself. Maybe he should just go to bed, it was getting very late and nothing had happened all night. But his paranoia about his hideout being found kept him awake. He really wished someone would rob the museum already. 

Just as he was about to focus on another screen (seeing as there were so many and he had to monitor all of them) he saw a bit of movement just out of the camera’s line of sight. Oh he really hoped it was something fun and not a guard or janitor.

After a few moments of agonizing over what the movement was, someone finally stepped into view of the camera. It was worth the wait.

Selina was sneaking up on her current prey, a golden Egyptian statue that looked very old and very expensive. She was in her zone, as she had once called it, and was being very careful not to trip any alarms. To Edward, watching her work was very, very interesting.   

She was a true master at her craft and, in his expert opinion, very clever, so seeing her in action was quite entertaining. It was also entertaining to see just how cat-like Catwoman could be.

After only two minutes, Selina had gotten the statue and was about to leave when she looked upwards, directly at the camera. It was no secret that Edward had placed his own special hidden cameras all over Gotham but it was still slightly surprising when someone managed to figure out where one was. Though he assumed she had already known about it.

Selina gave a friendly smile and a small wave before disappearing out of the camera’s line of sight once more. Edward couldn’t stop himself from smiling and waving back even though he was fully aware she couldn’t see him. The small but friendly gesture had made staying up all night doing nothing interesting completely worth it.

He was so glad he hadn’t gone to sleep earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Hoodie wrote another fic? Surprising I know. It's been actual years. 
> 
> I really do want to write more (especially more Batman stuff), I just have to get over my embarrassment first. So let's hope I post more in the future!


End file.
